


God Bless Scott McCall

by Quirkyasfok



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles being Stiles, Vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 15:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5422352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quirkyasfok/pseuds/Quirkyasfok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A month by month look into Stiles being pregnant with some dead jerk's baby, and Scott being the one thing holding him together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles felt betrayed. Absolutely and utterly betrayed.

For just once in his life he’d like for something to go right. It was like he was cursed. He should make Deaton do a spell check on him or something, because this was just too much.

Stiles had finally gotten himself a boyfriend. A real boyfriend that he’d been head over heels for, and had happily lost his virginity too. Everything had been great.

Well, that was until he’d found out his boyfriend was actually an evil supernatural piece of shit that had been behind the newest Beacon Hills murder spree. Stiles had begged the pack to let them use him as bait to draw his soon to be ex-boyfriend to them. It had been a long debate, but the pack had given into his demands. Stiles had asked his boyfriend to meet him in the woods. He asked the evil piece of shit question after question till he could feel tears pooling in his eyes. The pack had reacted before his tears could fall. They’d trapped the newest baddy, circling him and standing their ground. In the last moments of his ex’s life he’d been smiling at Stiles, shirt clutched tightly in Derek’s grip.

“You’ll never forget me Stiles. You can kill me, but you’ll never forget me.”

Derek had ripped the creatures throat out after that. Scott had taken Stiles into his arm, and held him tight as he cried.

 

\---

**Month 1**

 

It had been a month since what Stiles was dubbing ‘the incident.’ The first week had been hard. He’d spent a lot of time curled up alone on his bed eating ice cream. It was defiantly not the proudest moment of his life. Scott had joined him in his pity cave on the seventh day, declaring some quality bro-time, and dragging him out of his self-made pity cave. He still wasn’t completely ok, but his pity cave was long gone.

His only issue now was he couldn’t get his ex’s last line out of his head.

_"You’ll never forget me Stiles. You can kill me, but you’ll never forget me."_

For some reason it had stayed with him, leaving a sour feeling in his mind. Usually villain lines like that meant nothing. Just something to make the hero dwell on. Stiles wasn’t a hero though, and his life never seemed to follow the normal. He rubbed at his stomach feeling a cramp beginning to form. He’d been getting them a lot lately.

_"You’ll never forget me Stiles. You can kill me, but you’ll never forget me."_

 

\---

**Month 2**

 

“You need to go to the hospital Stiles, this isn’t normal.”

“There’s nothing wrong Scott. I’m fine.”

The two were in the jeep on their way to school. The past couple weeks Stiles hadn’t been doing so well. The cramps had gotten worse, and he’d been off and on vomiting. He’d tried to hide the sickness, but it was honestly pointless. Scott had been able to smell the lingering sickness on his friend from the first day the vomiting had started. After four days of vomiting before school, and a fifth day of vomiting at school with Scott rubbing his back his best friend had been hounding him on getting professional help. Stiles refused. His dad didn’t have the money to pay for another hospital visit, and he just didn’t feel like something medically was wrong with him. Supernatural on the other hand.

He couldn’t explain it, but he just felt for certain something unusual was wrong with him. Something not normal, something supernatural. He wasn’t going to admit that to Scott though, because that would mean admitting it to himself right now. If he admitted it than he couldn’t ignore it. He was a big fan of denial. Denial was something he knew how to handle.

Speaking of ignoring things, he’d been trying to ignore his stomach turning uncomfortable for the past ten minutes. So far he’s been doing pretty well, but the sense of nausea had started to worsen and an uncomfortable amount of saliva had a started to pool in his mouth. Not to mention Scott had been giving him knowing glances since Stiles had picked him up. All he had to do was hold out a little bit longer, get to school, disappear in the crowd of students, and find a nice place to vomit in peace without the judging eyes of his best friend watching him. His stomach gurgled loudly.

“Stiles I think you should pull over.”

He was fine, nothing was wrong. He just had to make it to school. He could do this. He could do this.

He can’t do this.

Stiles verily managed to jerk the jeep off the road and slam on the breaks before he was heaving. Vomit spilling out onto his lap and hoodie. Hid body continued to lurch with each heave, and tears burned at the corners of his eyes. This officially sucked. Through the painful cramps in his stomach and burning of acid in his throat he could feel a slight cold breeze hit him as the driver side door was opened. A warm hand rubbed against his back and a soft familiar voice whispered words of comfort into his ear. He couldn’t say how long he sat there heaving, but once he felt his stomach settle a bit he pressed his forehead to the steering wheel and just focused on his breathing. The warm hand disappeared from his back and slipped in under his ruined hoodie pressing against his cramping stomach. Slowly the pain began to disappear as Scott leeched away his pain.

Thank god for werewolf best friends.

He sniffled softly as he finally lifted his head to look at his best friend. His eyes were no doubt blood-shot, puke and snot covered his face, and his clothes were soaked in his own vomit. Scott was leaning in next to him smiling uneasily.

“Think you can move?”

Stiles nodded shakily, shifting himself out of his seat. Scott helped him out, and leaned him against the side of the jeep. He unzipped Stiles ruined hoodie using some of the cleaner areas to wipe his best friends face clean, wiped at some of vomit on his pants, and the few spots that landed on the Jeep’s interior. He helped Stiles to the passenger side of the car, and up into the seat.

“I’m taking you to Deaton. If you’re not going to let me take you to a hospital we’re at least going to have him look at you.”

Stiles wanted to argue, wanted to remind Scott that Deaton wasn’t a people doctor, but he couldn’t manage to do anything else but nod.

So much for denial.


	2. Chapter 2

**Month 2 Continued**

Deaton has lost his mind. Stiles was use to the man being cryptic or saying things that sounded like something from a fairytale, but this was complete bullshit. 

“Scott, your boss has lost his mind.” Scott opens his mouth to argue, but snaps it shut. He looks very perplexed. Deaton sighs softly and sets his stethoscope down. 

“I haven’t lost my mind Stiles. I know it seems impossible, but all the signs point towards-“

“But I’m a boy! I have a penis! A functioning penis! I can even show you.” Stiles hopes off the table and grabs at his belt. His pants still have dried vomit on them, but Scott had been nice enough to let Stiles borrow his hoodie so he didn’t have to keep his ruined shirt on too. Deaton shakes his head.

“I don’t need to Stiles, but thank you. Here how about I prove it.” He looks to Scott. “Go get the ultrasound machine out of the back. Stiles lift your shirt and lay down on the table for me.” Scott moves quick as Stiles takes his sweet time grumbling angrily to himself while he does as Deaton asks. The cold of the table makes him shiver as it presses against his bare skin. The cold gel that Deaton squirts on his stomach does nothing to improve his mood. 

It doesn’t take Scott long to come back wheeling in the weird machine and hooking it up. He stands by Stiles’s side watching closely as Deaton presses the wand to his best friend’s stomach. Stiles glares at both of them.

“This is stupid and pointless-“

“Found it.” Deaton turns the screen towards him. 

It’s verily visible, but Stiles has seen enough pamphlets and biology books to know what he’s looking at. Scott gaps at it the screen, mouth wide.

“Holy shit dude.”

There’s a developing baby proudly displayed on the screen. His developing baby. In his body. 

Stiles faints. 

 

**Month 3**

“Stiles I think you need to tell your dad.” 

“There’s nothing to tell.”

Scotts kneeling down next to him on the bathroom floor rubbing gently at his back. So yea the vomiting is still a thing, and his chest had started aching lately in a strange way, and his moods are completely whacky, but there’s absolutely nothing to tell his dad. 

“You can’t keep denying this dude.”

“I’m not denying anything Scott, because there’s nothing for me to deny.” 

As far as Stiles likes to think the entire incident at Deaton’s had just been a very bad nightmare. A very, very bad nightmare. He was not pregnant. Boys do not get pregnant. 

“If there’s nothing to deny then why are you still showing all symptoms of pregnancy and avoiding Derek?”

“I’m not avoiding Derek, and I’m just sick. Bad stomach flu remember.”

Ok so he might be consciously avoiding Derek because he’s pretty certain that if any of the wolves can identify the smell of pregnancy it would be him. Not that there’s any pregnancy for him to smelling though. Nope, no pregnancy.

Scott sighs and peels Stiles away from the toilet rim, pulling him into a light hug. 

“Listen I know your scared, I’m scared too, but you can’t keep ignoring this. Your ex was a witch, we know he had the ability to do something like this. We both saw the ultrasound, and I know you’ve been researching about pregnancy since. I can even smell the baby dude. We need to tell your Dad, my Mom, the Pack. We can’t do this alone.”

“We?” Stiles’s voice cracks, and there may be tears in his eyes. 

“Of course we. You didn’t think I’d let you do this all on your own, did you?” 

Stiles shrugs.

“Scott I don’t know what to expect to anymore.”

“Well I do. You’re stuck with me dude. Now come on.” Scott lets him go before standing and pulling Stiles to his feet. He sniffles and attempts to smile at Scott. Scott wipes the tears from his cheeks and smiles back.

“I’ll let you get yourself cleaned up and then we can go out and get something to eat. My treat.”

“Can we get pancakes?” Scott laughs and shoves him lightly on the shoulder.

“Anything you want dude.” Scott goes to leave, but Stiles grabs his wrist.

“Hey uh Scotty?”

“Yea?”

“… I think I’m pregnant.” Scott smiles wide at him.

“I think so too, now hurry up. I can hear your stomach growling from here.”

\---

“Your pregnant?” His dad’s looking at him in complete disbelief. “I thought you were gay?” Stiles sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

“I am dad. When I say I’m pregnant I mean that I personally am pregnant.”

“Son, you’re a boy.”

“I know dad, but you remember my ex right? Well he was a witch and apparently there are spells to make boys fertile.”

“And you’re carrying his baby?” 

“Yep.” 

“We have proof too.” 

The two turn to look at Scott’s whose holding the nice little picture of the ultrasound Deaton was so kind to print out for them. His dad takes it and studies the picture. 

“This is yours?” 

Stiles nods swallowing uncertainly. Tears forming in his eyes. It’s the damn stupid pregnancy hormones. His dad sighs softly and runs a hand through his hair. Scott shifts closer to rub a hand along Stiles arm.

“Did you know he could get you pregnant?”

“Of course not Dad! Hell if I had known he was a witch I never would have dated him.” His father nods.

“You’re going to have give me some time to let this sink in.”

“You and me both dad.” He sniffles, wiping at his tears. His dad moves pulling him into a hug just like Scott did in the morning. 

“Don’t worry Kid will get through this.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Month 4**

“Lydia this is way too much.” 

Their sitting at the lunch table, Scott on one side of him and Lydia on the other. The rest of the pack (minus Derek) are filling in the other seats of the table. All of them are silently watching Lydia as she continues to set up what she deems to be a healthy, filling lunch for the pregnant boy next to her. 

“You heard Scott’s mom Stiles, she said you aren’t eating enough.” 

“I have been eating plenty. It just doesn’t like to stay in my stomach.” 

Morning sickness is the vain of his existence. 

Well that and witches. 

And jeans.

His pants which had at one point been too big on him were now too damn small. They were hard to button and the waist band pressed against his belly. His shirts were also starting to fit on him weirdly. Part to do with his expanding waist and part to do with his apparently expanding chest. His breast weren’t large or anything, but he was damn near close to having a pretty decent sized A-cup. People had started staring at them too. Scott said he was just being paranoid, which Stiles would have taken into some consideration if Scott hadn’t being staring at his boobs when he said it. 

“Well do you feel nauseas now,” Lydia asked while watching him wearily. Stiles would be more insulted if he hadn’t almost puked on her shoes last week. He shakes his head no.

“At the moment no, but give it an hour.” Scott gives him a sad smile and rubs gently at his upper back. Stiles ignores him to instead glare at the large range of food Lydia had swapped his lunch out for. She even took his pudding cup. He was really looking forward to that pudding cup. 

“Why can’t I have my pudding cup again?”

Lydia gives him duh look.

“Because there not that good for you, now eat your chicken.” She pushes a fork into his hand, and goes to eating her own food. Stiles scowls at her a bit longer before giving in and eating. He has to admit he is pretty hungry and the food does look pretty decent. He’s still sad about not getting to eat his pudding cup though. 

But then after lunch Scott presses close and sneakily hands Stiles his own pudding cup. Stiles is so happy it almost makes the moment thirty minutes later with him kneeling on the bathroom floor puking worth it. Scott sitting next to him whispering words of comfort is a big help too. 

 

**Month 5**

He’s got a belly now. Not enough to where he can’t go out in public but enough so that none of his old pants fit and he’s deemed sweat pants as the only things that are wearable. Not to mention none of his shirts really fit either. He can get them on but their too tight on his boobs and the bottom of his belly shows. Luckily he has someone like Lydia and the power of Jackson’s credit card to go out and buy himself clothes that fit. Lydia’s not very happy with him for not wearing the special jeans she bought him. Stiles sees his unfashionableness as revenge against her for telling Jackson about the bras. 

Yes, he’s wearing bras now too. No, he is not at all happy about it. His nipples kept getting chaffed from his t-shirts and his breast had grown enough to jiggle every time he took a step. It was probably the most unsexist thing to come out of this pregnancy so far. Well other than the vomiting that is, which had lighten up but not ceased. Melissa and Deaton think it has something to do with him being a male. Stiles likes to think it’s just because he’s himself. 

“Why are we watching this?” 

He’s startled out of his moping by Erica who’s glaring at the screen of the TV. Lydia had decided that Stiles life wasn’t horrible and awkward enough so she was making him watch a video on pregnancy, child birth, and the first few months after a babies born. Not wanting to suffer alone Stiles had forced the entire pack to watch it with him. Even Derek hadn’t been able to escape the unhappy pregnant teenager. 

Right now their on the birthing scene. 

“Because you all love me and don’t want me to suffer alone.” He shoves a handful of popcorn into his mouth and watches unhappily as the women on the screen screams loudly.

“But you don’t even have a vagina so this part is pointless… and very gross. Can’t we like skip ahead…. Or watch an actual movie?”

“Actually,” it’s Scott that speaks up. He’s sitting with Stiles’s feet in his lap rubbing at his friend’s swollen feet and ankles. There’s a reason why Scott is his favorite. “Deaton was able to get his hands on a dairy that was written by a pregnant man a couple hundred years ago. Apparently about a week before the guy went into labor his penis actually turned into a vagina, which made him able to give birth. Deaton’s not completely sure of how legit it is, but there is a small possibility it’s true and that Stiles will be able to give a natural birth.”

The pack all turn their heads back at the screen just as the doctor began to shout that she can see the head and the women started screaming bloody murder. 

Stiles isn’t even a little ashamed when he throws up popcorn all over Derek’s floor. It’s Lydia’s fault anyway. 

Also Scott defiantly was no longer his favorite. Even with his god like hands. Telling others that Stiles may grow a magic vagina was so against the bro code.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me sciles prompts here - http://scilesdrabbles.tumblr.com/  
> and nsfw sciles prompts here - http://kinkysciles.tumblr.com/


End file.
